OOOH! Lookie! It's the Master Bolt!
by imawesomerthanyou16
Summary: We all know how Percy found the master bolt. But how did Luke steal it? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Price: $0.00. That should be enough.**

I accepted. His cause was just, and I would have been a fool to decline and die. I regret now that I had accepted. Especially after I heard the plan. Even more that I'm about to execute it. But I can't back down now. So I jump.

Falling in free-fall at maximum velocity is a pretty invigorating experience by itself. It just gets more intense when you're falling inches away from the Empire State Building. At the moment, that's just what I'm doing. My body can't take much more of this. I struggle to look down at my signal. Red light… Red light… Green! I pull on the chute. The G-force almost knocks me out, but I manage to stay conscious. I grab a ledge while simultaneously cutting off my parachute. It will ignite at 40 feet. Cutting a large hole in the glass with Backbiter, I push into the room.

_ Step 1: avoid the doorman, check._ I think.

Walking over to the elevator on the other side of the room, I press the button. It opens after about ten seconds. It's empty. Good, no need for innocent bystanders to be killed. I pull out a small knife. Backbiter would be too bulky for this delicate process. Cutting into the elevator's main-frame, I hack into the system and enter, _Floor Olympus_. Success. Listening to Ke$ha, I make it to Olympus. I'm not there yet. Opening the hatch on the top, I crawl onto the roof of the elevator before the doors open. The doors open, and seconds later, the doors close. I sit, waiting for someone to call the elevator. Eventually, it happens. I jump at the last second as the elevator descends and land on the tiny edge of space behind the doors. It's not enough! I try to regain my balance by leaning forward, but when that doesn't work, I try to swing my arms. I realize too late that this will be exactly like pushing against the doors. I completely lose my balance and trip backwards, into the darkness.

For the second time today I fall into an abyss. This time, however, I don't have a parachute. Awaiting my death, I lay back, knowing that no amount of resistance or padding will be able to help me. It turns out I was wrong. Luckily, the elevator was called to the floor below. I stand up quickly. The elevator will drop or rise at any second, so I need to get up _now_. I take three steps back and run. Jumping right before I run into the wall, I cling on to the ledge, this time firmly. Directly below me is a small door, almost impossible to see, just like he told me. Opening the hatch I crawled into the space. Actually, that's an overstatement. It was more like I squeezed my way into the space. Eventually, I get to a point in the tunnel system in which there is enough space to get to my feet. Looking up, I see another hatch. Opening it, I climb to the open air outside.

_Step 2: Infiltrate Olympus undetected, check_. I think.

I crouch behind some greenery and check my bearings. The party is to my left, blasting music loudly. To my right are the general living quarters. The front doors are directly behind me, oblivious to my presence. So that means… So that means… I pull out a map from my pocket, given to me by my associate. The entrance is to the south, the living quarters are to the east. The safe room is beyond that. Okay. At the right moment, I jump out of my hiding spot and sprint to the living area. I burst through the front doors and quietly close them behind me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walk to the back. I cut a hole in the wall with Backbiter and crouch through. There's a shack in front of me. I walk forward and enter.

_Step 3: Locate the safe room, check_. I think.

There are steps leading down. Unfortunately, the traps there are invisible to the naked eye. But what about the mechanical eye? Pulling out a digital camera from my pack, I attach a lens onto the camera. It should now allow me to see any infrared beams. Ahh. The simple UK flag design is shown 4 times in front of me. I put the camera away and proceed to dive through past each of the lasers without triggering the alarm. Simple.

I'm at the bottom of the stairs, but it appears to be a dead end. I look around, but nothing catches my eye except for an air duct. Wait, an air duct! I look back up and pull the grate off the duct. Pulling out a pair of suction cups out of my pack, I stick them onto the duct and pull myself up. Right hand up, left hand up. I repeat the process for who knows how long. Eventually I reach the top, but not without straining my arm muscles.

In front of me is a glass door. I try it, but I know that it will reject me. Not surprisingly, it doesn't let me in. I'm about to break the glass, but I stop and think. The gods aren't stupid. They would know that if anyone got this far, they would break the glass. There must be some kind of alarm system. Taking out my camera again, I switch the setting to thermal imaging and look through it. Sure enough, there's an electrical devise next to the door. Probably some kind of sound detector. Still, I may have something that will help me. I pull out a bottle of acid from my pack. I unscrew the cap and replace it with a spray nozzle. Carefully, I empty the contents of the bottle onto the door. The acid melts through quickly, efficiently, and more importantly, silent. Sticking the empty bottle back into my pack, I reach into the hole and open the door from the inside. I'm through.

Checking for any other traps, I look around with my camera. I find that another device is located around the corner. Looking at the heat signature, I determine that it is… drum roll please… a sonar device! These devices act like regular sonar, except is times the amount of time it takes for the sonar to bounce back. If the time is different, the alarm is triggered. Fortunately, they can be easily bypassed by either walking extremely slowly, or holding a white sheet in front of you. I choose the latter. Pulling out a sheet out of my pack, I hold it in front of me as I walk past the room. Stuffing the sheet back into my pack, I proceed to the safe room.

_Step 4: Bypass all the alarms, check. _I think.

It appears that this is the last obstacle. A single door with a fingerprint scanner, a retina scanner, and a voice pattern scanner. This won't take that long. Pulling out a gel fingerprint, I easily input Zeus' 'finger'. Moving on, I pull out a printout of Zeus and stick the eye into the scanner. Onto the voice scanner. Taking out a tape recorder, I turn on the device. "I'm Zeus." the voice repeats. All three alarms are go. Opening the door, I find a single safe in front of me. Knowing that I don't have much time left, I quickly stick my ear next to the dial and start turning.

_Click click click click thunk. Click click click click click click thunk. Click click click click thunk. Click click click thunk. Click click click click click click click THUNK._

Heh.

I open the safe grab the master bolt of its stool.

_ Step 5: Steal the master bolt, check. _I think.


End file.
